A Change Of Heart
by yaneka
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. obviously Hermione Draco, Harry Ginny, bit of Ron Lavender. we'll see what happens:D please be nice this is my first fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

A CHANGE OF HEART  
  
Miss Hermione Granger stepped through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾. Heads turned as she ran over to Harry and Ron and pulled them into a fierce hug.  
  
"Hey you guys! On my gosh I missed you sooo much! Greece was AMAZING! I wish you could've come! How were your holidays?" But they were too stunned to reply. Yes, even last year you could see the gradual changes that took place in Hermiones appearance, but no one really ever expected this if someone had last visited her two years ago, they wouldn't have recognized her. Long gone were the days of bushy hair, it was now straight, easily reaching her elbows, and it had been layered and streaked. Her Figure could only be described as perfect. She had curves in all the right places, not to big, not to small, simply perfect. A gasp was emitted behind them.  
  
"Hermione oh my gosh! You look amazing!" exclaimed a red head.  
  
"Ginny! Thankyou! How have ya been?"  
  
"O you know, im great as usual!" she looked around as the last few people boarded the train. "Do you want me to save you a seat?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron turned to Hermione, "Aren't you just gonna come with us?"  
  
"I have to go up the front first. I need to know what my head girl assignments are."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot about that."  
  
"That'd be great, Ginny. I'll see you guys later, then!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye!" and they headed on the train.  
  
About halfway through the ride to Hogwarts, Hermione made her way back to the others. She opened the compartment door to find Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, snogging him. The room was otherwise empty.  
  
"Eh hem." The pair looked, clearly startled.  
  
"I take it you two are still together, then?" Hermione said airly to the two as she sat down.  
  
", snogging him. The room was otherwise empty.  
  
"Eh hem." The pair looked, clearly startled.  
  
"I take it you two are still together, then?" Hermione said airly to the two as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah." said Harry, who, along with Ginny, was blushing furiously. Hermione looked around.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
"He said he was going to say hi to Lavender." Ginny giggled. "That was half an hour ago."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Well Pavarti wont be too pleased." It was a well known fact that Parvati Patil had an enormous crush on Ron. It never helped the matter that Lavender happened to be Parvati's best friend. Or used to be anyway.  
  
"Well I have things to do, so I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing before, hey?" she winked at them. "Have fun and behave yourselves!" she laughed and went out the door, in search of the food trolley.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't Hermione Granger."  
  
She turned around to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Malfoy", she said, "Isn't there some poor innocent first year for you to be picking on?"  
  
"That was harsh. And I was about to say how nice you looked today."  
  
She snorted.  
  
"Your going to have to be nicer to me this year, Hermione, after all, we will spend a lot of time working together."  
  
She paled. "Your head boy?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am willing to forgive your earlier comment if you are willing to follow my lead and act civil. We don't want to set a bad example, no do we?"  
  
"Yes, your right. That seems logical, Draco."  
  
He smiled. "Well, Hermione, as you said, I have the first years' to attend to. So I will see you later, then." He leaned over and whispered: "And you are looking absolutely stunning, by the way." He winked, turned around and walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

A CHANGE OF HEART  
  
What the hell? Malfoy being nice to me, a worthless mudblood? What next? She thought to herself. After that encounter, Hermione decided it was most probably safer if she just went straight back to Harry and Ginny. It was logically safer. If such strange occurrences as Malfoy being nice was possible, who knew what other weird, frightening things could happen? On her way back she ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey Mione." Said a very -eh hem- happy Ronald Weasly.  
  
"Hey Ron. How was Lavender?"  
  
"Wha- how did you know?"  
  
She smirked. "You'll have to try a little harder to get the lipstick off next time." To her immense satisfaction, his face turned a very deep shade of red. Hermione laughed and went into the compartment.  
  
They spent the rest of the trip playing exploding snap and wizarding chess, and eating pumpkin pasties. By the time the train stopped at Hogwarts, Hermione had almost completely forgotten about her run in with Malfoy.  
  
As Head Girl, Hermione was required to sit at the head table for the opening feast. So, once again, she bid her friends goodbye and headed to her seat next to professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Hermione wonderful to have you up here at last."  
  
"Thankyou Professor," she said blushing slightly, "it's a pleasure to be here at last."  
  
He chuckled." How were your holidays?"  
  
"Oh they were great! I went to Greece with some family friends."  
  
"Ah yes, beautiful country is it not? I have been there once, but I was sadly unable to enjoy it very much."  
  
"That is a shame, it really is a wonderful place to go sight-seeing. I might be going to Italy next year, though. How did you spend your holidays?"  
  
"Oh I had a marvelous time when a few Bulgarians friends came to stay. Twin brothers and a sister, hilarious bunch, those three, I could imagine them getting along rather well with the Weasly twins, actually."  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, Hermione." Came a polite voice behind her. Hermione turned to see Draco take his seat next to her.  
  
"Good evening Draco! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, thanyou Professor."  
  
"Now I trust you two have come to some sort of truce?"  
  
"Yes professor, we have."  
  
"Ah good. I knew I could trust you to be mature enough to handle it. I'll leave you to it then, I need to have a word to Professor Mcgonagall." He turned away.  
  
"So Hermione, how were your holidays?".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ron and Harry were staring in bewilderment at the staff table. No, they were not looking at their new DADA teacher ( An attractive woman in her late twenties with long black ringlets and a pale complexion, who Dumbledore had introduced earlier as Professor Cunterberry.), they were staring at Hermione. Or rather, at Hermione and Malfoy. The pair had been talking rapidly for over an hour non-stop. They seemed rather close for assumedly sworn enemies. Harry and Ron weren't the only ones who had notices, either. Indeed, the two had been on the revieving end of suspicious looks from Pansy Parkison, Crabbe and Goyle, Milicent Bustrode, Justin Finch-Fletchly (Hermiones ex boyfriend), Ginny, Fred and Goerge, even Lavender and Pavarti had momentarily forgotten their feud over Ron, and were whispering animatedly whilst sneaking looks at them. In fact, the entire hal watched them when they left with Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't ask me." Replied Harry.  
  
"Well obviously Malfoy is Head Boy this year, and Dumbledore made them be nice to each other." explained Ginny.  
  
"Ah Ginny! Beautiful and smart! How do you do it?"  
  
"Come on Harry, don't start please! This is my sister remember?!"  
  
"Sorry Ron. I'll save it for later." He leaned over and whispered in Ginnys ear, " Much later, when no one else is around, ay?" Ginny blushed and Ron shot him a disgusted look. Ron however, was then distracted by some one leaving the hall.  
  
"Uh, you guys, I think I'm going to call it a night, I'm rather tired." Her tried to fake a yawn.  
  
Harry, however, had noticed Ron watching someone leave the hall. "Yea, sure. Make sure you say hi to Lavender for us, will you?" he said with a wink. Ron ignored him and excused himself from the table.  
  
* * * * *  
  
".but she was okay, we managed to reduce he head back to its original size. Well, I would love to tell you more, but its getting late," said Dumbledore as he slowed infront of the statue of Merlin. "Well, this is your room."  
  
"Professor? Mine or his?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"Both of yours. You have adjoining rooms, a study, and a bathroom each."  
  
"But I thought we'd just be staying in our normal dorms." Said Draco.  
  
"Good Heavens, no! the Head Boy and Girl have rather a few privileges! Didn't you get a letter explaining all this?" they shook their heads. "Oh I must have forgotten to send them! Dear me. Ok, well, besides your separate room which is, by the way, connected to both of your common rooms, you have no curfew, additional Hogsmeade visits, and access to the restricted section in the library."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Draco.  
  
"I cannot believe I forgot to send those owls! Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. You will need a password, of course."  
  
"Um.how about."  
  
"Down with the Dark Lord?" suggested Draco. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I like it. What do you think, Hermione?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yea, that's good."  
  
"Down with the Dark Lord it is then! Well, I have some errands to run, so I shall see you both bright and early in the morning?"  
  
"Good night, Professor." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thankyou Professor."  
  
"Goodnight!" and he walked away.  
  
After walking into her rather spacious room and checking out her bathroom, Hermione decided it was time for bed.  
  
"I'm going to call it a night, Draco." He looked up from the study.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, goodnight then."  
  
"Night." 


	3. Chapter 2

A CHANGE OF HEART  
  
What the hell? Malfoy being nice to me, a worthless mudblood? What next? She thought to herself. After that encounter, Hermione decided it was most probably safer if she just went straight back to Harry and Ginny. It was logically safer. If such strange occurrences as Malfoy being nice was possible, who knew what other weird, frightening things could happen? On her way back she ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey Mione." Said a very -eh hem- happy Ronald Weasly.  
  
"Hey Ron. How was Lavender?"  
  
"Wha- how did you know?"  
  
She smirked. "You'll have to try a little harder to get the lipstick off next time." To her immense satisfaction, his face turned a very deep shade of red. Hermione laughed and went into the compartment.  
  
They spent the rest of the trip playing exploding snap and wizarding chess, and eating pumpkin pasties. By the time the train stopped at Hogwarts, Hermione had almost completely forgotten about her run in with Malfoy.  
  
As Head Girl, Hermione was required to sit at the head table for the opening feast. So, once again, she bid her friends goodbye and headed to her seat next to professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Hermione wonderful to have you up here at last."  
  
"Thankyou Professor," she said blushing slightly, "it's a pleasure to be here at last."  
  
He chuckled." How were your holidays?"  
  
"Oh they were great! I went to Greece with some family friends."  
  
"Ah yes, beautiful country is it not? I have been there once, but I was sadly unable to enjoy it very much."  
  
"That is a shame, it really is a wonderful place to go sight-seeing. I might be going to Italy next year, though. How did you spend your holidays?"  
  
"Oh I had a marvelous time when a few Bulgarians friends came to stay. Twin brothers and a sister, hilarious bunch, those three, I could imagine them getting along rather well with the Weasly twins, actually."  
  
"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, Hermione." Came a polite voice behind her. Hermione turned to see Draco take his seat next to her.  
  
"Good evening Draco! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good, thanyou Professor."  
  
"Now I trust you two have come to some sort of truce?"  
  
"Yes professor, we have."  
  
"Ah good. I knew I could trust you to be mature enough to handle it. I'll leave you to it then, I need to have a word to Professor Mcgonagall." He turned away.  
  
"So Hermione, how were your holidays?".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ron and Harry were staring in bewilderment at the staff table. No, they were not looking at their new DADA teacher ( An attractive woman in her late twenties with long black ringlets and a pale complexion, who Dumbledore had introduced earlier as Professor Cunterberry.), they were staring at Hermione. Or rather, at Hermione and Malfoy. The pair had been talking rapidly for over an hour non-stop. They seemed rather close for assumedly sworn enemies. Harry and Ron weren't the only ones who had notices, either. Indeed, the two had been on the revieving end of suspicious looks from Pansy Parkison, Crabbe and Goyle, Milicent Bustrode, Justin Finch-Fletchly (Hermiones ex boyfriend), Ginny, Fred and Goerge, even Lavender and Pavarti had momentarily forgotten their feud over Ron, and were whispering animatedly whilst sneaking looks at them. In fact, the entire hal watched them when they left with Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't ask me." Replied Harry.  
  
"Well obviously Malfoy is Head Boy this year, and Dumbledore made them be nice to each other." explained Ginny.  
  
"Ah Ginny! Beautiful and smart! How do you do it?"  
  
"Come on Harry, don't start please! This is my sister remember?!"  
  
"Sorry Ron. I'll save it for later." He leaned over and whispered in Ginnys ear, " Much later, when no one else is around, ay?" Ginny blushed and Ron shot him a disgusted look. Ron however, was then distracted by some one leaving the hall.  
  
"Uh, you guys, I think I'm going to call it a night, I'm rather tired." Her tried to fake a yawn.  
  
Harry, however, had noticed Ron watching someone leave the hall. "Yea, sure. Make sure you say hi to Lavender for us, will you?" he said with a wink. Ron ignored him and excused himself from the table.  
  
* * * * *  
  
".but she was okay, we managed to reduce he head back to its original size. Well, I would love to tell you more, but its getting late," said Dumbledore as he slowed infront of the statue of Merlin. "Well, this is your room."  
  
"Professor? Mine or his?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"Both of yours. You have adjoining rooms, a study, and a bathroom each."  
  
"But I thought we'd just be staying in our normal dorms." Said Draco.  
  
"Good Heavens, no! the Head Boy and Girl have rather a few privileges! Didn't you get a letter explaining all this?" they shook their heads. "Oh I must have forgotten to send them! Dear me. Ok, well, besides your separate room which is, by the way, connected to both of your common rooms, you have no curfew, additional Hogsmeade visits, and access to the restricted section in the library."  
  
"Sounds good." Said Draco.  
  
"I cannot believe I forgot to send those owls! Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. You will need a password, of course."  
  
"Um.how about."  
  
"Down with the Dark Lord?" suggested Draco. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I like it. What do you think, Hermione?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yea, that's good."  
  
"Down with the Dark Lord it is then! Well, I have some errands to run, so I shall see you both bright and early in the morning?"  
  
"Good night, Professor." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thankyou Professor."  
  
"Goodnight!" and he walked away.  
  
After walking into her rather spacious room and checking out her bathroom, Hermione decided it was time for bed.  
  
"I'm going to call it a night, Draco." He looked up from the study.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, goodnight then."  
  
"Night." 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanna say thankyou so much to the few people who actually reviewed, it means so much to me!! Laura huney, thankyou so much 4 helping me, u rock!!! And if any of you havnt read her fanfic, its called 'butterfly kisses' by Charm145, read it!!!!!!! If ur reading this I lub u!!!! neway, ill shut up now and let you read the story, ay?  
  
Luvs u, neka  
  
A CHANGE OF HEART  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione awoke to the sound of someone singing in the shower. Once she figured out where she was, and who therefor must have been singing, she giggled. (A/N: has anyone ever noticed how woerd that word is? Giggle. Giggling. Think about it.)  
  
"Not so threatening now, is he?" she tilted her head slightly, listening to Draco. "Hmm, not a bad singer, either." She chuckled. "Who would've thought?" Still laughing, she made her way into her own bathroom for her shower.  
  
Half an hour later, she was dressed and ready for breakfast. She was just about to leave when Draco emerged from his own room.  
  
"Morning, Hermione." He said.cheerfully? Yes indeed, his usual smirk seemed to have been replaced by a genuine smile. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, these beds are really comfy!"  
  
"I know! I haven't slept that well in ages!"  
  
"Me either." There was a slightly awkward silence.  
  
"Hermione, would you- I mean- would I possible uh, sit with you for breakfast?" she was very surprised, to say the least., and she must have looked it too, because Draco rushed on to explain himself. "Look, some things have happened over the summer, and I don't think anyone in Slytherin would miss a chance to beat me to a pulp and I. please?"(A/N: if you've seen A Walk To Remember, Draco says please like Landon did when he was asking Jamie for help with his lines. Yes, I am a huge Shane West fan, learn to live with it, and move on.) Hermione was shocked, to say the least? Never I her entire life at Hogwarts, had Draco Malfoy used that word. Everyone assumed that it wasn't in his vocabulary. How could she possibly say no to something as remarkable as that?  
  
"Sure, Draco. Hopefully Harry and Ron wont give you a hard time."  
  
He shrugged. "Not like I don't deserve it, do I? I've pretty much been an arrogant bastard to them. and to you." He looked at her closely. "I'm really sorry, you know, about being a prat. I. I shoudnt have even called you a mudblood, or anything else." He stammered out. Changed, he certainly was, but that didn't mean the old Draco had completely vanished, and Hermione could tell that his apology was still hurting his pride.  
  
"Its okay, Draco, I forgive you. You've changed, I can see that, and I guess that's good enough for me."  
  
Draco smiled wistfully. "I wish everyone was as forgiving as you." He sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll just take time. All they know of you is a selfish, stuck up git who has tormented them since they first knew you. They need to get to know you now, that's all."  
  
Draco smiled inspite of himself. "I think we should get down to breakfast, don't you? We're already late." "Good plan." And they came out from behind the statue, and walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, guys? Draco will be sitting with us for breakfast, okay?"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well. he's having some problems with the Slytherins and.well, he cant sit with them, so he's sitting with me." Hermione shot Ginny a please-be-nice- please-please-please look and the younger red headed girl -bless her- spoke up.  
  
"Sure Malf- Draco, there's enough room over here for you two." She indicated to the space next to her. Both Hermione and Draco shot her grateful looks. She smiled. Ron and Harry, however, were glaring.  
  
"What could you have possibly done that is soo bad that you have to sit with us, of all people." Harry growled.  
  
"Honestly, its bad enough your alive when no one wants you-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione gave him a look that plainly said don't-you-dare-tempt-me- or-ill-chop-you-into-tiny-pieces. He ignored her.  
  
"No, seriously, did they finally realize what a stupid prat you are? That has to be it. But then why isn't Pansy sitting with someone else? Whatever your trying to pull wont work you-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" he snapped back.  
  
She calmed herself down before continuing. "Ron, Harry, I know it might be a little difficult for you, but I know what happened, and I trust him, so. maybe you could aswell?"  
  
"TRUST him???" Harry spat. "Hermione listen to yourself! This is Malfoy! You know, Lucius Malfoys son? Heir to the most famous of Death Eaters? Why the hell-"  
  
"Harry, if you say one more word I will give you a detention every night for the rest of the month." Hermione said sharply. "That goes for you too, Ron." Draco, who had been looking somewhere in the vicinity between his hands and the floor, decided to cut in.  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me, but I am really sorry for being an ass. I'm different now, Hermione can tell you that. So many things have happened.you have no idea how bad my holidays were." he shuddered from the memory of it. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, for support. I don't want to be like that any more.I just." he sighed. "I guess your gonna find out some time, so I might as well tell you now.Voldemort-" everyone shuddered involuntarily except Harry. "-wanted to give me the dark mark early, and I refused. I haven't wanted to be a death eater since the third year. They tried everything to make me do it, I was tortured over and over.and worse." He pulled up his sleeve o show his clear arm. "See? Nothing. My father disowned me; good riddance, I say. I hardly ever hear from my mum, or my-" he hesitated. "Well, never mind. The point is, that they-" he pointed over to the Slytherin table. "-all want to kill me, and I have no where else to go. Hate me if you want, don't be as forgiving and as caring as Hermione if you feel that way, but please, don't send me away." They were all stunned at what Draco had said. It was obvious to harry and Ron that he was telling the truth, and that he had, indeed changed, even if they didn't want to admit that they had registered it. The two looked at each other, as if deciding what to do. The looked at Draco, who had fixed his gaze back on the floor again.  
  
Harry sighed. "Don't worry, we wont send you away.but we're gonna need some time to get to know.you I guess. I think we should start over, what do you say?"  
  
"Draco nodded. "Thankyou." He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Draco." Harry grabbed his hand and shook it.  
  
"Hey, I'm Harry, this is Ron, and his sister and my girlfriend, Ginny. And you already know Hermione." They all exchanged hellos, as if meeting for the first time.  
  
From the Head table, two people were watching the scene over at the Gryffindor table with interest.  
  
"Its working, Severus."  
  
"I know, and about time too, really."  
  
"Yes, sadly, these things take time." He looked pointedly at his friend. "I know some one who took a lot longer than Draco."  
  
Snapes cheeks flushed the slightest bit. No, it was not a blush, Severus Snape did not blush. At least, that was what he told himself. "You just love bringing that up don't you, Albus?"  
  
"Only as often as I can, Sev." The elder Professor yawned. "I think its about time I headed off, don't you? Let me know tomorrow if anything interesting happens."  
  
"Of course. Goodnight, Albus."  
  
"Goodnight Severus."  
  
A/N: oki doki people, I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!! I officially have a writers block, and I need some help. What do you think should happen? Stating the obvious, Draco and Hermione need to get together, but im not sure how exactly im gonna put that yet, so if you have any ideas..ill take anything, I am a hopelessly soppy romantic, so gimme all u got!!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! Luvs u all!  
  
See this????? CLICK ON IT AND REVIEW!!! IT WONT HURT YOU!!!!! Please???  
  
| |  
  
V V 


End file.
